Diana Mooncuthe and the End of God
by Maxine Ridde
Summary: Diana Mooncuthe is different. She's always known it. But, since meeting her two best friends, Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase, her life's been really strange. Soon, Diana is at Camp Half-Blood. There she meets Nico di Angelo and is claimed by the most surprising godly parent, but when the giants start stirring, she will decide everyone's fate. Written pre-Son of Neptune.
1. Prologue

**Prologue: My Friend Gets Blessed By A Mythical Goddess**

"HIYAH!" I stab the manticore with Stygian iron and it disappears in a puff of dust.

"Annabeth! Percy! Over here! I found Thalia!" I yell as loud as possible. They obviously hear me because they run over.

Thalia is lying on the ground. She's surrounded by a sliver haze and looks like she got hit by a truck.

"That haze! The blessing of Artemis!" I realize.

"What was Thalia doing?! She knew she couldn't face the giants and win!" Annabeth turns to cry into Percy's shoulder.

"Maybe she thought by doing this we could have a better chance of defeating the giants," Percy suggests.

"Can you ask your dad? See if he can make sure Thalia comes back?" Annabeth asks me.

"I'll try," I say.

I close my eyes and turn to the West. The home of the dead.

_Father? I need you to let Thalia come back. We can't win against the giants without her. I know, I know. No one can come back, but she's not dead yet! Can you make sure it stays that way?_

Why was I praying to my dad for help in keeping Thalia alive? Well, he is Hades, the God of the Dead.

He can do stuff like that.

Suddenly a giant _CRACK!_ resounds through the camp. We turn and see a HUGE giant come toward us.

Oh, crap.


	2. My Goose Gets Cooked

**Chapter One: My Goose Gets Cooked**

You know what? I never wanted to be a demigod. Nope, I wanted to be a normal kid. Is that so bad? Being a demigod isn't fun; it isn't a big laugh. It sucks. I can't go ANYWHERE without being attacked by a monster (including bathrooms. Yes, that has happened to me). The sword I own belonged to a demigod who served Kronos. Yep, I got Backbiter. It's a good sword. Except it's cursed.

"Yo! Nerdo! Why don't you come over here and we can calculate what you plus me equals?" K. C. Grimm yelled to me.

I gritted my teeth and turned to my friends Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson.

"If someone doesn't hold me back, K. C. is going to be dead on the floor," I said.

"That would be an improvement," Annabeth agreed.

"Then, I guess I'm holding both of you back," Percy said, grinning.

"I wouldn't mind," Annabeth said, leaning over to exchange saliva with Percy.

"Ugh. Stab me. I mean it. Kill me now," I say to them, which wasn't really meant to be taken literally. And certainly not by a Math teacher.

"DIANA MOONCUTHE! " A super angry voice yelled. I wince. It's Mr. Rehag, my Math teacher.

"Why is it always the Math teachers?" Percy mutters, releasing himself from Annabeth's grip.

"Huh?" I asked.

"Nothing," Percy replies.

"Diana Mooncuthe," said Mr. Rehag, "We need to talk,"

"Get a new threat line," Annabeth muttered.

"Huh?" I said.

"Just go," Percy muttered.

I followed Mr. Rehag out wondering what I had done this time, when I realized Mr. Rehag only had one eye.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHH!"


	3. I Finally Turn My Math Teacher To Dust

**Chapter Two: I (Finally) Turn My Math Teacher To Dust**

"You are the child of the prophecy, Diana, Daughter of Hades. When are they coming?!" Mr. Rehag yelled at me.

"I think you have the wrong person... I'm not in a prophecy or anything. And who's they?" I was so confused.

"Don't lie to me, girl. When. Are. They. Coming!" Mr. Rehag was turning purple.

Suddenly he leaped at me, on instinct, I rolled out of the way. I saw Percy and Annabeth race in.

Percy threw me a beautiful sword.

"Use this!" He yelled at me.

"Son of the Sea God!" yelled Mr. Rehag, "This does not concern you! Get out!"

He jumped at me with a giant stick I didn't know he had… or where he'd been keeping.

"Percy!" I yelled, "Why did he call you the 'Son of the Sea God'? What's going on?!"

I stabbed Mr. Rehag with my sword.

He turned into dust.

I'm so dead. Like so, totally, completely dead.


	4. I Find My Really Scary Destiny

**Chapter Three: I Find My Really Scary "Destiny"**

"Percy?! Annabeth?! What the freaking hell just happened?! " I just vaporized my teacher!

I'm so gonna get arrested. Then charged with murder. And go to prison for life. Then-

"Diana, you're a demigod," said Percy.

"I'm crazy, insane, unstable! There is no possible way that just happened!" I said.

"Calm down, Diana!" Percy said. He turned to Annabeth. "Was I this crazy at first?"

"Oh, yeah," Annabeth said.

"Apparently, I'm not the only crazy one here," I said.

"No, none of us are crazy. It's true," Annabeth said.

"You're a demigod, I'm a demigod, Annabeth's a demigod, Mr. Tanner is really a horse-"

"MR. TANNER'S A HORSE?!" I yelled.

"Nope. He's a centaur," Annabeth replied.

"Yeah, that makes it all better," I said sarcastically.

"Oh, and his name is Chiron," Percy added.

"Meh," I said weakly.

"Meh?" Annabeth asked.

"Meh," I said again.

"Diana. We're not crazy. I'm telling you the truth," Percy said.

"Let's take her to Chiron. He'll explain," Annabeth said.

I'm gonna end up on the top floor of Bellevue, aren't I?


	5. A Horse Talks To Me

**Chapter Four: A Horse Talks To Me**

"Diana. I promise you're not crazy," Percy said, patting my shoulder.

"If you're a demigod, then which god is your father?" I had met Percy's mother and stepfather over winter vacation.

"Poseidon. The god of the ocean, horses, and earthquakes," he replied.

"And you?" I turned to Annabeth.

"Athena. The goddess of wisdom, battle strategy, and arts and crafts," Annabeth told me.

"What about me? Who's my parent?" I asked.

"Dunno," the two replied in unison.

"Uh…. Never do that again. That was creepy," I looked between the two, shaking my head.

"We're here," Percy said, gesturing to Mr. Tanner's door.

"Ready?" Annabeth asked with a smile.

"No."

"Let's go!"

The door creaked open.

Mr. Tanner looked up.

"Hello, Diana," he said, looking me up and down.

Mr. Tanner always looked at people like he was staring into their soul. His piercing blue eyes took in my 5'4, pale, strawberry-blonde figure.

"She knows," he said simply.

"Mr. Rehag turned into a Cyclops right in front of her. Even the Mist couldn't hide that," Percy said.

"More will come," Mr. Tanner told Annabeth.

"We know," Annabeth shifted uncomfortably.

"What we need to do is get her to Camp. First, inform her father. Then, we alert Mr. D," Mr. Tanner took charge.

"Um, Mr. Tanner, I don't think you're going to be much help against something like Mr. Rehag. I mean, you're in a wheelchair…." I hesitated.

"Really?" Mr. Tanner looked like he was gliding upwards. Then, I realized, parts of him were coming _out _of the wheelchair.

I looked up at him.

"You're-You're a-a-a…."

"Cent-"

"Talking horse!" I exclaimed.

"Yes- Excuse me? I am a centaur! I am Chiron, trainer of heroes!" Mr. Tann-Chiron chastised. Meanwhile, Annabeth and Percy sniggered in the background.

"Sorry?" This demigod thing was insane.

"Yes, well, I believe, Percy and Annabeth, it's time to take Miss Mooncuthe to Camp. But first, her father," Chiron told them.

Percy and Annabeth nodded in unison. Again.

Wait—My father? My father slept with a goddess? That raises his coolness points by at least 10.


End file.
